Tainted love Jacob and Nessie
by Danielle Alyssa K
Summary: Nessie is falling for Jacob ,a werewolf but will the fact they have to keep their realtionship a secret from nessies overbaringly protective vampire father taint their love? This story is filled with pasiion, drama, and deceit.


_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilgiht**_

_**Twilgiht belongs to Stephanie Meyer **_

_**No matter how hard i wish i was her i cant so just deal with it!!!**_

_**thankyou for your time and energy reading me rant! : )**_

This is done in nessies pov .But there will be other pov's later in the story.

Nessie's pov

Jacob and I were sitting on the porch outside my forks residence. We were holding hands and watching the sun go down and as it did i positioned myself comfortably into Jacob's chest and his arms engulfed me. We sat like this for what seemed like forever, but like always even forever has its end. The sun had disappeared from the sky and the precious moon took her place. We knew we would get in trouble by my parents if they knew what we were doing. In the begining the whole point of keeping our relationship a secret sounded bothersome but now it was worse much worse. I remember how we got to this point in our lives. And how it all started only two months prior when jacob took me for a stroll in the forest.I remember it like it was yesterday, the day Jacob asked me after many secret moonlight strolls along the forest trails to be his girl.

*** We were walking along the edge of the forest when Jacob turned into his wolf form. Pulling me onto his back and dashing straight through the tress and shrubs. With his pants in his mouth he looked so adorable. and as he started to slow down I could tell we were stopping. Finally he stopped by a little hill on the far southern side of the forest and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't our first kiss but never have we had a kiss like this. This kiss was filled with passion and as our lips moved in synchronization the sweetness of it all created tingle sensations all throughout my body. My hands went to his neck and I stood on my tippy toes because of his massive height. I never felt like this before and it felt amazing. As our lips parted a new intensified heat flooded through me as Jacobs slowly, carefully slipped his tongue in my mouth. When i was younger I told myself I would never put my tongue in someone Else's mouth because it was digusting. And now almost eight years later (half vampire years are different than normal human ones) im french-kissing and enjoying it. Finally Jacob pulled away , his breath coming out in huffs just like mine was. Then he sat on a nearby tree stump and pulled me on his lap. "I have to talk to you, and it's really important". he said to me staring into my eyes.

"What ...is it?" My voice staggered and i felt a feeling i had never felt before wash over me... rejection. It was over between us thats what he came here for. I guess he wanted to give me one last memory of him before he tossed me to the curb. How could he do this to me...I hate him. As my rage increased so did my tears, which came out any time i was mad, a trait my mother gave me from when she was still human.

"Nessie, whats wrong?" jacob went to grab my hand so he could "see" my unsaid thoughts but I jumped up from him jeking my hand away. "jacob just tell me what you want to say and be done with it." I said this to a tree as my back was facing him. If I was going to deal with him telling me were over it was either going to be with me looking away from him or in a ball crying, so I picked this alternative "Okay renesmee, you know how these last few weeks have been great and all that right?"

oh so you have to call someone by their real first name to break up with them?

"Yeah?" I said harshly

"Well I was just wondering"

Uh huh just say it you big stupid ugly d....Wait what? that wasn't the beginging to ANY breakup line!

"If you would like to... make our relationship official?"

My mouth dropped and stayed like that for about a minute......Excuse me, did i just hear him correctly? wer'e not breaking up he just wants to go "steady"?

"Yes yes oh g-d yes!" I ran into his arms and squeezed him as tightly as I could, kissing him wherever there was an open spot .On his forehead his ears, his lips, his cheek. "Okay nessie hold on theres something else. Although you and I now know were official no one else can , well at least for right now."

"But why jake?"

"Because if your dad ever finds out he'll rip my head off with his teeth and make wolf stew. We can't ever let him know about us, so that means whenever he's in sight you have to promise to keep whatever we do with eachother away from your mind".

Oh my gosh, am I the only one in this relationship to understand what he was subconsiously implying! "keep whatever we do with eachother", that means were going to do stuff that means that oh my g-d I dont think im quite ready for that. Oh know what am i supposed to do? Although I treid as hard as possibly to keep my anixous feelings to go away, Jake noticed the change in the air and the tension. with his hand gently carresing my back his face turned saddened. "Nessie whats bothering you, dont worry you can tell me?" I knew I couldnt tell him the true reason , so I gathered all the charm I had and wrapped my arms around jake hoping he would believe my lie."I dont think i'll be able to keep it off my mind, and if I dont i"ll never be able to see you again and my dad might hurt you!" He pulled me back to look into my eyes ."Dont worry nessie it will be alright". From his eyes I knew he believed me and right then I thanked the heavens that I inherited my fathers lying skills and not my mothers. Jacob started to continue. "And if he does find out I'll get Bella to protect me". Jakes voice shook so i knew he really didnt believe that but the fact he was willing to risk everything to be my boyfreind made me feel a werid sort of feeling. I felt warm and filled with such joy. Although my heart was beating super fast, I knew that all my previous worries wouldnt matter if I didnt want to do it. Jacob cared for me and always respected my wishes. If I wanted to wait I was sure he would wait as well.

I kissed him with as much passion and feeling I could conjure up and we slowly made our way to the forest floor . We just layed there holding eachother's hands and me resting my head on his hot chest. "This will work out, I know it will," I told him confidently . And although jake really didnt believe that. I did, and I knew that we would find a way to be together.

***

The end was near to us just sitting outside enjoying eachothers closness. It has been two months since that fateful trip to the forest and we have managed to keep it a secret for this long. But part of me doesn't want to any longer. Im sick of having to pretned Jake is just my friend when he is so much more. There have been times when I have been close to confiding to my mother , or screaming it out to everyone when my uncle Emmet makes fun of me for not having a boyfriend yet, and it just gets harder and harder every day. The only times I get to be with Jake is when my family goes hunting. I've convinced them that I like eating human food, and my taste for blood has worn off so I don't have to go. Jacob and I get four hours to ourselves twelve days out of every month because of this but thats not enough for me. Sure we always have our secret looks that pass between us when noones looking and we do get to share kisses now and then but time has only made me love jake even more.I want to advance our relationship but to do so i need to come clean with my parents and I know Jacob doesn't want when the moments right i'll tell him how I feel but not right now. Ruining this moment would be a sin, and I for one am not a sinner.


End file.
